The Naturalist
by Blue Buick R
Summary: Spike does not seem to understand that Skyfire is a scientist.


Title: The Naturalist

Warnings: Gore and morbid thoughts.

Notes: Feedback is always welcome, especially for a piece like this which I am never sure how it will be received.

Skyfire was a scientist first and foremost and while the current unfortunate conflict he was embroiled in might curtail his ability to conduct his research, the fact that he was stranded on a planet filled with all manner of organic biological wonders was more than adequate compensation in his mind. Not long after joining the Autobots, however, he discovered that some of his compatriots might not share his enthusiasm for discovery.

It started innocently enough with the collection of a fortuitous specimen. He spotted the animal lurking about the base and it was easy enough to swoop down and snatch the creature. It attempted to escape his grasp, biting and scratching, making quite the racket with a series of howls and growls. Its diminutive teeth and claws were no match for Cybertronian armour and its struggles failed to inflict even a superficial scuff.

Skyfire on the other hand was infinitely careful with his catch, for even the slightest squeeze would no doubt damage the pristine condition of his specimen. He nodded a greeting to several of his teammates as he made his way to a lab, hardly noticing their puzzled looks as he hurried his squirming handful to the available equipment…who knew what prolonged stress would do the animal's internal processes.

Fortunately he had the lab to himself for the first hour of work, and was well into a more in depth examination when Spike sauntered in.

"Hey, Skyfire," the young human called as he walked over to Skyfire's workbench, moving around the shuttle's bulk to get a look at what he was working on. "Heard you picked up a little frie…Gha!"

Unsure of what to make of the human's exclamation Skyfire decided to offered a smile and a greeting. "Hello Spike," he said raising one hand in salutation, making sure none of the blood or tissue clinging to the scalpel he was holding dripped.

"Wha," Spike began, paused to swallow audibly and tried again, "what are you doing?"

Puzzled by the hysteria which coloured the human's tone, Skyfire looked down at the specimen laid out on the table before him. The animal was on its back all four legs splayed, chest cavity cracked open and rib cage held wide with forceps. The abdomen was also exposed; the length of intestinal track uncoiled and set to the side on the table in a metal pan for further inspection of its contents.

It never ceased to amaze him how complex and diverse organic life was. Millions of species with thousands of designs cluttered a planet like earth; an infinite variety in form and function, while the average Cybertronian, barring some slight variations in frame type, was almost universally the same when it came down to the nuts and bolts of things. Fascinating surely, but hardly requiring fits.

"Why, I am currently dissecting this specimen of what, after some initial research, I have identified as a common earth variety of canis lupus familiaris," he explained.

"You're dissecting a dog!" Spike repeated in what seemed to be disbelief. "It's not somebody's pet is it?"

He wasn't at all sure. "I don't know," he admitted, looking down at specimen carefully. "Is there some way to tell?" he finally asked after staring at the animal's internal organs could not divine and answer.

"Was it wearing a collar?" Spike demanded, seemingly recovered from his initial shock.

Of that Skyfire was sure. "No. I found it outside the base." He was beginning to suspect Spike thought he was doing something wrong.

"Oh man, I can't believe you killed some poor dog so you could rummage around its insides!"

The accusatory tone cemented Skyfire's initial assessment of Spike's view of the matter, but still left him quite in the dark as to the problem.

"I am simply conducting a routine dissection of an organic specimen for scientific research. I may need to obtain further samples for comparison, and will most likely preserve the specimens, or parts of them, for posterity." He attempted to keep the impatience out of his voice, as the interruption and the time it was taking him to explain himself…not that he should have to…was surly affecting the animals tissue. Organic species deteriorated exceptionally quickly once their core functions ceased working.

"You are not killing more dogs and putting them in bottles to keep!" Spike declared. "I'll tell Optimus!"

Why Optimus Prime would care one way or another what specimens Skyfire collected was beyond the shuttle, but Spike seemed quite sure the Autobot leader would object.

Skyfire set the scalpel down, abandoning his work for the moment, and sat back to look at the human before him. "I do not understand your hostility. I have seen pictures from your museums, you're species examines and preserves animals and plants quite similarly. Why, you yourself have a collection of insects! You showed it to me…quite enthusiastically I might add."

"Yeah, but those or bugs."

Skyfire looked to his dissection and back to the human. "I do not see the distinction."

"It's different!"

"How?"

"It…" Spike groped for an answer, shuffling his feet in agitation. "It just is!"

"I see." He did not see at all, but if Spike, who had the ear of more than one Autobot, had some sort or emotional attachment to these animals he would refrain from gathering anymore for research. There were countless other options. Why just the other day Skyfire observed a promising looking collection of black and white herd animals grazing in a field.

"Okay," Spike said, raising his hands in a wait a moment gesture. "Listen, just don't go killing anything else and I'll go talk to Optimus or maybe Ratchet and they can explain things to you."

"Very well," Skyfire demurred, watching as Spike turned to sprint out of the lab.

He would keep his word and abide by the rules the Autobots set, irrational though they may be. Science always found a way. Organic life forms expired all the time, he was sure he could procure specimens that were already deceased. While not as fresh as live collections he would have to make do. Spike and Optimus Prime could hardly object to that now could they? In fact he had reason to be optimistic. They were at war after all, collateral damage was inevitable, and he might even be able to acquire a sample of homo sapien. Spike himself was known to rush into combat. Nodding his head in satisfaction, Skyfire dismissed his current project and rose to look for a container large enough to hold a complete human form.

End


End file.
